Captured
by darknatsu28
Summary: My first one shot Percy/Artemis fic.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

After the war between Gaea and the Olympian Heroes and Gods the Olympian council decided to grant Percy and the heroes of Olympus the gift of immortality which they gladly accept.

Percy and his friends became immortals and but still reside on the camp Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Nico decided to stay on the Camp while Thalia decided to stay with the hunters and serve Lady Artemis for eternity.

Percy then ask Athena for her blessing to take Annabeth's hand for marriage and Athena gave Percy a challenge to prove himself worthy and gain her blessings. Since Percy became an immortal Athena didn't ask him to do the 12 Labors of Hercules instead he had ask him to learned archery and perfected his skills on it.

Percy then come to Apollo for help to teach him archery and he had accepted it Apollo gave Percy his blessing to improve his archery skills but still didn't improve his skills a bit. Then it leave Apollo no choice but to train him, it wasn't even a week since Apollo had begun teach Percy and Apollo already gave up saying that he can't do anything about it.

Percy left with no other choice but to come to Apollo's twin sister Artemis. Artemis didn't want to teach the boy archery but when Percy came down to his hands and knees begging her she had grudgingly accepted it considering his help and works for saving Olympus.

Percy got under the tortured practice and exercises that Artemis had gave him. After the war some of the hunters became Percy's friends and occasionally gave him help during his training with Artemis, they gave him advises and teach him some tricks on how to shoot an arrow. After a year of training with Artemis and the hunters, Percy and Artemis became friends and he had perfected his archery skills although he still preferred to use his sword rather than a bow and arrow in a battle.

Athena gave Percy her blessings to ask Annabeth for marriage. Percy had prepared everything with the help of the hunters and Artemis. When the night that Percy is about to go to a dinner date where he is going to propose to Annabeth Oceanus, Prometheus, Hyperion and other titans that had escaped form their bounds and Tartarus came back for revenge to Olympus with the help of Gaea. They had inflicted a very great damage to Olympus but they were again defeated by the Olympians together with Percy and the other heroes and immortals but Percy had been captured by Gaea and Oceanus and imprisoned and tortured him.

It has been a hundred years past when Percy had been captured. For the first fifty years all the Olympians and the Heroes try to search for him but he still can't be found, for the first fifty years Annabeth continued to grief for Percy's disappearance. After those fifty years her mother Athena had support her daughter and help her but after fifty years of search Athena can't take her daughters grieving anymore and told her to move on with her immortal life. At first Annabeth didn't listen to her mother but as the years pass by she gradually accepted that she had lost Percy and can never see him again.

For the sixtieth year of Percy's disappearance Annabeth has fallen in love with Leo Valdez and for the hundredth year of Percy's disappearance Annabeth and Leo decided to get married.

Artemis and her hunters never stop looking for Percy even though her father Lord Zeus had ordered her to stop. She didn't give up on looking for him after all he is the first male friend that she ever have. On the day of Annabeth's wedding she didn't showed up instead she looked for her friend and in some miracle that had happen she had found him on a cave on a forest in Alaska a place where the god's power would never reach.

There he was, chained and covered with his own golden blood, severe gashes on his arms leg's and chest. When the goddess of the hunt had found him all that she could do was gasp at the horror sight in front of her.

She freed him and brought him back to her hunt. Artemis and her hunters had treated his wounds and she had called Apollo to help her. He tried to heal him but cannot fully heal his wounds. Percy begin to wake and wince on the site of his wounds. Apollo and Artemis had had explain what is happening right now and he had beg them to take him there to where Annabeth is, to tell her that he was back again and stop the marriage.

Artemis and Apollo are both hesitant but help him anyway. They had come to the place where the ceremony is being held but it's too late, the ceremony has been finished all that he can see was his wise girl kissing his friend sealing the marriage for eternity. Tears started to fall from his eyes. His father had seen him and let out a gasp and now everybody was looking at him and his body covered with bondages with shock expressions.

Annabeth had seen him tears started to fall from her eyes full of regret. He didn't want to see it. Apollo had explained it to him that he was gone for a hundred years and everything wasn't the same anymore. He knew that but still he wanted to see it, he wanted to believe that everything is still the same but it wasn't he stand there eyes misty from tears, regret and betrayal are the only emotions that he's eyes showed. He can't take it anymore, he loved her, he knew everything has change and he knew she looked for him, search and yearn to see him and after so many years she gave up and move on. He didn't want to ruin her wedding, that he wish was he's too, then he tug Artemis shirt and ask her to take him away from here.

Artemis nodded and teleported him to her hunters camp Leaving all the gods, immortals and heroes staring at where Percy and Artemis were standing with shock and confuse expressions.

He cried on her arms saying over and over again that this was just a dream and asking her to wake him up already. Artemis wanted to tell him that it was just a dream but she knew that it wasn't. She let him cry and cry and all that she could do was to hold him and stay with him.

Then she heard him say that he had nothing left to live for all that he had done and believe for are gone and he didn't have anything left.

She then held his face with her two small hands and wipes his tears away and said "I'm still here and I will never leave you because I need you"

**I have been planning on writing this story as a series but I decided that I'll just make this a one shot. So how was it? It's my first one shot for a PERTAMIS story **


End file.
